Analytics solutions for a mobile communication network need to process large amount of data and produce summary dashboards, reports and insights. As the volume of data through the mobile communication network increases, the cost of processing and storage for analytics solutions could become prohibitive.
Existing analytics solutions include using a full blown data warehouse and applying customer rules after data of all the transactions is stored in the data warehouse. These solutions are not affordable for many customers and may not have high return on investment (ROI) since all the transactional data is stored in the data warehouse. In addition, these solutions are not efficient because the volume of data in the data warehouse and the extract, transform, and load (ETL) processing time are independent of the rules from the customer.
In view of the above concerns, there is a need for a system and method for managing transactional data in a mobile communication network in an efficient and cost effective manner.